Naruto Themed
by Simply Not
Summary: It's a bunch of drabbles with the topics from 100 Theme Challenge by ChazzPrinceton! Each drabble will contain Naruto in some way, shape or form. If Iput couples they are definitely predictable! Go to profile to understand more! DRABBLES GALORE!
1. 023 Cat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 23 – Cat. Naruto & Hinata. AU_

_Word Count: 340_

* * *

Cat

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

_Naruto & Hinata_

* * *

And blue/black hair slid between his fingers, so thick and full with such a luscious feel he sighed in content. The window open, letting the gentle breeze that the quiet country provided them with travel throughout the room with giggles and whispers that held no meaning. Not to them. They made their own whispers.

Naruto sat still for once, feet propping his legs up, watching Hinata slowly turn each page as her lips moved every so often, reading the words. His fingers slid around her hair, careful not to knot it and scratched her head, listening to the almost silent purr as it escaped. Head lolling to the side slightly, Hinata tried to get his hand closer. He chuckled but the book was not moved and Hinata only shifted her weight on her legs slightly.

He sighed.

Resting against the backboard of the bed, the blue curtains which were darkened by the night ruffled again. It wasn't anything more than a silent snap, but her pale eyes drifted over quickly, then up to Naruto. She blushed, smiling. She tilted her head a little more when his fingers slowed.

"_Hello,"_ she whispered.

"_Hi."_

And she stretched like so many times before, arching her back like a cats, mewling like one. She fell back, her hair split across his tacky orange blanket, contrasting, and she took in the last stretch, muscles finally relaxing as the clock downstairs rang out. Her head just shifted to the side and he guessed it might have been cold where his heated hand had been.

She sighed, book flopped to the side, nudging him with her leg and he eased his stance, legs slipping in with hers, tangling. And this time, when he leaned over her, he did knot his fingers in her hair, and he smiled down at her own small smile and blush. And while the wind outside ventured in and giggled its cute little giggles, he came down, brushing his lips across her wrinkled nose.

_.: let's create some whispers :._

* * *

_Of course I start with romance. I didn't even mean to put all the cat references in. I realized that like halfway through._

_Eva_


	2. 014 Smile

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 14 – Smile. Naruto & Sasuke._

_Word Count: 426_

* * *

Smile

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

_Naruto & Sasuke_

* * *

His mother used to say smiling and laughing is like riding a bike – you never quite forget how to do it.

Sasuke Uchiha had grown up with smiles and small laughter. He'd also grown up with scowls, glares and frowns. But every once in a while, they'd slip in, unexpected but much appreciated. When his mom used to garden, she'd hum and give a little quirk of the lips and Itachi and him couldn't help but smile along with their mother.

His father, on one occasion, had made them laugh. Sasuke didn't like to think of that day. Something like that had never happened again.

Team 7 was a minor source of smiles. Naruto's idiotic grin, Sakura's childish smile and Kakashi's smiling eye. But...

Itachi was the source of _his_ smiles. Brother love is strong, unbreakable. Well, he thought so. For years that knowledge slipped away from him. There's a fine line between hate and love, and Sasuke was straddling it, watching enviously as Itachi sat with open hands on one side. He just couldn't tell which side. Maybe if he had known, nothing would have happened. But he didn't know.

But for those few years of splendid happiness, Sasuke was sure nothing could tear those laughs out of his chest, those wicked grins when he would feel Itachi's shoulders vibrate with chuckles as he sat upon them.

He loved it.

Feeling the bubbles burst from within, sending tickles along inside of him, causing heat to spread to the tips of his fingertips and the top of his head and the ends of his toes. It wasn't easily forgotten and welcomed with great haste and admire. It was his. His and Itachi's. It was _theirs_.

And when that fateful day many years down the road appeared, mocking him, slapping him in the face, he couldn't pull that smile up as Itachi did. His nose twitched and he watched the gleam he was used to as a child vanish from his brothers – _Itachi, who had been turned into a weapon and shattered many times over_ – eyes. He couldn't bring the bubbles back for his cherished family as they died. The only family he could love. And he rushed forward, jumping from where he was stuck on that damned line and as if he was four again grasped Itachi's hand, finally figuring out which side he was on.

His mother used to say smiling and laughing is like riding a bike – you never quite forget how to do it.

Sasuke Uchiha never learned how to ride a bike.

_.: forgive me Sasuke... maybe some other time :._

* * *

_And for the lack of Naruto? Well, with the 100 Theme Challenge, it doesn't necessarily have to be about them. They could just be mentioned. Well, there you go. Plan to try and do most of the 100 challenges but it may take some time. And I may feel the need to repeat some considering those plot-bunnies are out to ruin my life._

_Eva_


	3. 005 Seeking Solace

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 5 – Seeking Solace. Naruto._

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

Seeking Solace

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

_Naruto_

* * *

Naruto would often tinker with his most prized possession that hung carelessly around his neck, hidden unless someone could get his jacket unzipped. That would most likely mean a fight of some sort. Sasuke has done that several times, but he has never taken notice to it. The one time he did he was turned off by Naruto's large smirk and tuned out the rest of the conversation. It wasn't so important. And that little thump across Naruto's chest as he would talk with his best friend had to be his imagination. Why would he feel like he'd lose Sasuke anyways? He was back for good… right?

And as dense as Naruto was he couldn't help but feel that tiny pulse in the stone when Sakura would walk by, thrumming against his clothed chest, but the minute she neared him, it'd stop. It would give one final thrum then become silent again, and everyone around would feel a shiver crawl up their spine at the sudden feeling of loss hitting them hard.

Unnerving.

And as he'd climb the Hokage monument like he did so many times before, the thrumming would become amazingly quicker that he thought it'd break off the chain. But he'd stop, clear his mind, watch the village of Konoha then finally fall back, any weird activity coming from pieces of jewelry halted. When blue eyes would travel over to the tops of building, the mournful feelings would come back and stay till he'd glance up to the stars and let the gentle breeze calm his nerves again.

When he was around Hinata, the stone did nothing. He liked that. The one time she touched the blue jewel, such a warm feeling spread throughout the place he couldn't help but touch her hand. She immediately fainted and he fussed over everything. And when he'd leave a little pang would grow where his necklace lay. Maybe that's why he kept hanging out with Hinata. So he wouldn't feel so much guilt.

But when he'd go to see Tsunade that was when every denying little thought that he could possibly have flew out the window. The necklace would _hum_. _Hum hum hum_ – for every minute he was in there, there would be that constant humming under his jacket. And when she'd finally announced that he'd be her successor and he'd constantly be hunched over he shoulder watching her do paperwork, he'd put the thrumming to the back of his head. And days when it happened to slip out and her fingers instinctively went to it, the vibrations stopped and Naruto watched with curious eyes as she fingered it, like a small child would constantly ogle a new toy. And no matter how much it was desired of him to pull away, he'd stay there for hours.

And for hours into the night, he'd cry out to feel better over people he couldn't remember losing.

_.: He never had a brother - nor a lover :._

* * *

_So since this is kind of confusing, let me explain. Solace means comfort in sorrow so I thought of Naruto's necklace and how Tsuande had kept it even though it held so many bad memories and now every time the necklace is reminded of something from Tsunade (brotherly love with Sasuke and Tsunade's brother, Sakura with her immense strength reminding the stone of Tsunade, the necklace being the Hokages and the feelings of love with Hinata that Tsunade had with Dan and the necklace was Tsunade's) it would hum with forgotten memories of misery. I guess that might be hard to depict from this… Oh well._

_Eva_


	4. 077 Test

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 77 – Test. Naruto & Konohamaru._

_Warning: One bad word is used twice. But I still don't see it as enough to put it under as Rated T._

_Word Count: 483_

* * *

Test

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

_Naruto & Konohamaru_

* * *

It wasn't his choice to take the mission. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. Stupid, stupid Moegi. Idiot, idiot Udon. Couldn't they have just listened to him? Just this once? Moegi was his teammate. Team. Mate. And Udon was his _best_ friend. Why wouldn't they ever listen to him? He wasn't dumb. No, no he wasn't.

They were! They were the idiots, the stupid ones, the son of a –

A chuckling rose from around the cave sending shivers down his spine. No no no no no! This couldn't be happening! Udon the idiot. He had told him to go the other way. Why didn't he listen? It didn't matter that he was team leader this time. Take into consideration when the other members have something to say. Just because you were put in charge doesn't mean you are above anyone.

He groaned. Udon didn't think that. He was just trying to take this mission on slowly. He wanted to be safe. Well, _dammit_, this wasn't safe! This was far from safe. Now what was he supposed to do? His friends were yelling at him. He couldn't figure out what to do. What was he suppose to do?

He was running out of chakra. Fast. The room was spinning and his friends couldn't be made out clearly. He could barely stand on two feet, let alone decide what to do. He didn't need this. He wanted his grandpa. He wanted Naruto to be here. He wanted _something_.

Udon was dying. Moegi was dying. They were all freaking dying! Why did his friends agree to this mission? It wasn't supposed to end this quickly. It wasn't meant too. He wouldn't let it.

But how was he to choose between his friends? How could he just save a life willingly knowing that another would die? A soft hiss crawled around his ear.

"_Tick tock tick tock time is running –"_

_(Help Udon! He's the – _

_Don't listen to her! I swear to God if you let her die I'll kill you with – _

_Shut up! Konohamaru, listen to me – _

_I'm captain, do as I – _

_Dammit Konohamaru, listen to what I'm saying you mother – _

_Save her!)_

He knew what to do; he just had to do it. It couldn't be that hard. Just move your feet. It couldn't be that hard. He listened to his friends' pleas, the soft, gruesome chuckle behind him. He knew the dire situation they were in – _he_ was in.

This had to be some horrible test. Some horrible, unforgiving test and later they'd be fine. This was just a horrible test.

"_Tick tock tick tock –"_

When he felt fingers crawling up his spine, covering the back of his neck – Konohamaru ran. He ran towards his teammates. He took one step in front of him and ran.

_.: run, run as fast as you can :._

* * *

_Poor Konohamaru. He was put into a position where he had to save one friend or the other. I've been thinking about this for the longest time and I couldn't find myself to write it. Well, here it is. I think I like this one. Once again I put very little Naruto - I guess it's just easier to write him in much smaller portions._

_Eva_


	5. 061 Fairy Tale

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 61 – Fairy Tale. Team Seven._

_I seem to be obsessing over these and this one popped into my head. I've been thinking about the idea, but really had no motivation to make an angsty story, but it was perfect._

_Word Count: 948_

* * *

Fairy Tale

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

Team Seven

* * *

And they'd wake up in the morning, listening to the birds chirp away, calling for the wake of the world. Because that was all they could do right now. She'd stretch, reaching her fingers, trying with all her might to pull the kinks out of her very stiff back. After hearing a big pop, she was satisfied, twisting her neck around. And she made sure her love was still sleeping before moving. She walked into the bathroom to start the day, sighing when thinking of the hospital.

He would wake up as lazily as any day before, sitting up and staring at the odd lines that seemed to make up the wood of his floor. Like all the mornings, he questioned if they were multiplying before scratching his neck and yawning, managing that foxy grin. He, with practiced ease got up from the bed without interrupting the sleep of his partner.

The other man woke up simply and gracefully, swinging his feet over and out of the dark sheets, his feet padding against the floor so gently, so quietly it wouldn't disturb a mouse. And he'd hear the gentle thrum of water, wondering if the cold by his side is what had woken him.

And the last, older by many years, was shaken when a crying emitted from a room across from his own, and he was sure to get up before the woman would, trying to be the husband she could appreciate. And he woke up, the first happy faces he saw being two small children, one eight the other two. And he smiled, before pulling up his mask only for it to be yanked down when he grabbed the young toddler.

And life as many said moved on, they had proof. Be it Kakashi's, in the form of two kids, growing up every day. Or Naruto's, as he watched Hinata's stomach get a little bigger every week. And even Sakura and Sasuke, a relationship trying to find ground through trusting and forgetting. It moved, as did they.

And when Sakura looked outside, feeling warmth across her hands as Sasuke held them, watching the birds play and call out, she screamed a bloody, murderous scream.

Because she needed to wake up from this fairy tale. And she realized the warmth from her hands was coming from Kakashi's own life as it slipped away in rivulets of blood that soaked her dress and knees. She screamed because the foul stench of the poison that invaded her was slowly killing its target, and she made no movement to stop the cough as blood splattered out of her mouth onto her sensei's face. And she screamed because this was not how she imagined it to go when they heard news of a civilian spotting Sasuke. And she screamed because Kakashi-sensei wasn't supposed to die with two children and Rin. Kakashi-sensei wasn't supposed to be comforting her with a soft smile and a shaky hand on her cheek, staining her.

She screamed because Naruto was going to become Hokage and have his son with Hinata who grew larger even now. She screamed because the many kunai lodged in her back because of that evil man weren't supposed to be there. Sasuke didn't mean to stab Naruto and Naruto didn't want to stab Sasuke. Had Kabuto/Orochimaru not come, she wouldn't need to scream as the two boys she loved with all her might lay, staring wide-eyed, Kabuto/Orochimaru blown away, burning and dead. She screamed because this wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke was supposed to come back with them, like he was about to and everything should be fine.

But this isn't a fairy tale, and the soft choking of Sasuke looking up at Naruto and Sakura and attempting to say 'thank you' was really happening, was reality. And she could only smile, reaching out to her love and friend wishing with all her might that this was a fairy tale.

And it was Sai who found them. Because Tsuande had mentioned with great haste and worry that none had returned from the mission, not even a messenger to say they would be delayed. A week of being delayed was, he mused, something to worry about.

Finding them wasn't necessarily hard, just follow the destruction for miles and you'd run across them. He watched with blank, only slightly widened eyes at the field.

The pink haired medic that taught him a smile didn't always mean kindness and honesty laid on her sensei with her hand outstretched towards two men. Her other hand rest over a wound on Kakashi that had stopped bleeding some time ago, leaving only the black/red stains on his vest. Kakashi was underneath her, mask finally pulled down revealing a handsome face, a slight curve of the lips showing he had gone peacefully despite his atrocious looking body.

Another unrecognizable body was somewhere off in the distance, but he paid it no attention, it being burned and ANBU would take it in for an autopsy.

And lying on the grass, green stains coating the clothes, were Naruto and Sasuke. He wondered who had stabbed who first, and if it was intentional or unintentional. He would never know. No one would. Soft features graced both faces; eyes open just like Sakura's.

Without thinking, he picked them up and moved them.

And that is where the other team found them.

In a row lay Team Seven. Kakashi on the far right, mask down, eyes closed. His head lolled to the side, as if watching his students all hold hands. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto – in that order. They just stared because this isn't a fairy tale.

_.: i kept my promise – believe it! :._

_

* * *

_

Well, that was kind of scattered. Oh well. There's number _**61 – Fairy Tale**__. And more to come! Stupid plot bunnies… ._

_Eva_


	6. 049 Stripes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 49 – Stripes. Naruto & Sakura & Sasuke. AU_

_Word Count: 941_

* * *

Stripes

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

_Naruto & Sakura & Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura hurried down the hall, the small ponytail she wore bouncing up and down, hair sliding from its grasp as doctors around her rushed through the rooms. Random civilians scattered themselves across the large hall, crying and some angrily talking to the doctors as they tried to explain very complex situations.

The pink haired girl sighed, dodging several families as they tried to ask her questions while still trying to carry the box of needles and such without dropping them. Her shisho would not be pleased and Sakura had worked very hard to gain the status and respect she had at this hospital.

Once finally rounding the corner and hurrying down another hall into a much less busy section she turned into a closed off room which held her shisho. "Tsunade-shisho," and not only Tsunade but a boy who seemed to be in a lot of pain looked up at the young, petite girl who spoke with such a loud voice. "Here are the pain medications you asked for, along with the patients chart and any medications he may be allergic to. I have also..."

Sakura stopped with her sentence as the boy on the table started to shake before he rolled over and emptied his stomach into a trashcan that was conveniently placed next to his bed.

"Naruto, you okay?" Tsunade asked as Sakura peeled her eyes away from the strangely vomit.

_Ugh..._

"Tsunade-baa-chan, does it look like I'm _okay_?" The boy, whose name was Naruto, asked. A rhetorical question, Sakura could tell. Her shisho looked ready to hurt the man on the bed but apparently the horrible shape the man was in changed her mind.

"Sakura, I just need the pain meds. I know this boy inside and out," she smirked. "And I wouldn't have any problem with sharing some interesting information with a certain Hyuuga."

Sakura chose to set the box in her arms down next to the man, a fair amount away in case he was a patient with wild arms. She's seen many.

"Sakura, right?" She turned to the blond man, Naruto. He had a shaky smile on his face and she could know see the small blood splatters on his cheek which led to a hole in his shoulder that was obviously from a bullet. He chuckled when he had seen where her line of vision had led. "Don't worry about that," Naruto said, attempting to shrug but wincing instead. "I actually need a favor. There's a very broody man in the lobby and I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already set a few people on fire with his glare. He doesn't really like crowds. I need you to go in there and make sure he doesn't call anyone. Not a single soul."

Sakura just stared blankly at him till Tsunade nudged her shoulder and she pushed her into the hall.

"I actually need you to do that."

"What," Sakura stared. "Why?"

"If that friend were to call Naruto's parents, I'd have two of the highest standing politicians staring at me with puppy-dog eyes to help their son and I can not have that right now. I've been working for twenty-three hours straight and I am not in the mood. I can't take Naruto into the ER for another two hours. I'll let you watch the next surgery from inside the ER."

Sakura sighed. "Yes shisho."

Watching as Tsunade walked back into the room with a now once-again throwing up boy who was yelling at Tsunade to give him some pills. She walked away before she was able to see if she had hit the male.

Walking into the waiting room/lobby, Sakura turned her eyes away from her clean white shoes and called out, "Is there someone here for a man named Naruto?"

Almost immediately, a man with dark eyes walked forward, stopping two feet away, waiting expectantly. "Name," Sakura asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't know they still had candy stripers."

Sakura spluttered, grabbing part of her dress, stripped with red lines. It's true that candy stirpers were not common anymore, but the old-style hospital had kept it in effect. She glared up at the man. "Your friend, he's fine. Tsunade-shisho has stopped the immediate bleeding and is just waiting for an ER to open to take him in. I didn't see anything on his chart as to how this exactly happened. If you could possibly tell me..."

"Isn't it inconvenient to be wearing such a short dress in a busy hospital?" Sakura reddened and tried to pull down the dress, but to no avail, it stayed the same length.

"The gun-shot wound that your friend just happens to be sporting, we'd like to know how he got it." Sakura just watched as the man smirked somewhat, before going back to an impassive face and eyes that had trailed towards her legs before going back to her face. "Hello?"

"Are you busy?" Sasuke watched as the girls mouth dropped. He raised an eyebrow. "Not right now, I mean tomorrow night. Are you busy? And he ran in front of me as I was doing target practice."

Satisfied slightly, Sakura wrote what he told her on the chart she had carried in. Frustrated with the man, she turned to walk away before remembering something. "Did you call anyone?" Sasuke Uchiha just stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"No."

"I can be ready by eight then." Sakura turned, blushing.

_.: i kind of wished you would have worn the stripes :._

* * *

___I don't really like this one. I feel as if I had a good idea, but it was better suited for a longer story which I'm just not in the mood to write. I think I should return to shorter ones, like 500 words. I'm better at those. Maybe I'll come back to this topic and re-write a better one. Maybe..._

_Eva_


	7. 009 Drive

_Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto_

_Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 009 – Drive. Naruto & Kakshi_

_Warning: Bad words. Ooooh nooooo. Haha, really, it's only two..._

_Word Count: 594_

* * *

Drive

**A 100 Theme Challenge**

_Naruto & Kakashi_

* * *

It was the same as usual. Well, that was a lie. It was probably worse than the usual. The usual usually only consisted of five hours of training.

No breaks.

He had taken it to a new level and now practiced from sun up to roughly around seven at night.

No one was completely sure if he took breaks, but since he wasn't losing weight, he had to be eating at some point in time. And he had to be eating healthy to be able to train for that long. Which meant no Ichiraku. Which meant worried friends.

The first few weeks, it was thought that Naruto just was too pent up from no missions. He wasn't allowed to help the city with rebuilding because the townspeople thought he deserved a break. Well, damn, he didn't want a break.

So, after a while, it became a little confusing. Even more so when he turned down missions in favor of training. No matter how loud or long Tsunade yelled at him, he refused any mission. It was only when Kiba, Sakura, Lee and Hinata asked him (the last stuttering over herself with that intense gaze he seemed to be giving her more and more) to take a mission, for the sake of his well being and everyone's hearing. So he went on one or two missions, none that would keep him away from the village too long.

Maybe he'd be gone two or three days, then he'd be back and everyone would walk around town, hearing the faint sound of a fist hitting a tree trunk, or soft thuds of someone running or even the quiet whisper of someone releasing a little too much chakra.

And after two months of training practically from sun up to sun down, it was Kakashi who lazily walked on to training ground 11 and sat patiently on a stump that wasn't being hit to use as a resting place to read.

Naruto didn't turn to see that it was the last book that Jiraiya had written, it's spine a little over-used. And if he would have turned around and looked at the man a little more closely, he would see that his eyes weren't moving, just staring at the page he happened to be on.

Finally, "Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked out between grunts.

"Are those new gloves you have on?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"They look nice. You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me where you got them?"

"They were a gift."

"Oh."

And that was all he said, ignoring the pointed look his old teacher was giving him. He wasn't dumb enough to not realize why he was here. He was well aware that his old sensei didn't care about his gloves. He wanted him to stop. Just like everyone else. But he couldn't. He had made a promise.

And that bastard wasn't back yet.

As if reading his mind, "This won't get him back either. Frankly, I don't think anything will. It's killing you." An that was the last of Kakashi's words before he snapped the book shut and hopped off the stump to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto only grunted with that look of determination and drive on his face. He didn't frown when Kakashi went away. He didn't budge when his knuckles started to bleed through his new gloves. Just a little more, then everything he had worked for wouldn't be wasted.

_.: just a little more... just a little more :._

* * *

_Well, I think I'm going to re-write my failed, unfinished multi-chapter story, ya know, _The Life We Try To Reach_... maybe, just maybe. I don't quite know yet._

_Eva_


End file.
